Santana Torres
by corrky
Summary: When Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres and her family move to Lima, Ohio, her parents allow her to change her name. The name she picks? Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first time writing anything other than a paper for school really, and I'm a notoriously concise writer. I'm sorry if it's pretty abrupt and not very detailed.

I do not own anything.

I couldn't get this idea out of my head that Santana Lopez is the biological daughter of Callie Torres and Mark Sloan.

Here it goes...

* * *

><p>"Have you decided on a name yet?"<p>

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres."

* * *

><p>That was 16 years ago. So much has changed in that time. With all three of her parents being doctors, surgeons to be more precise, Sofia didn't get to see all of them together very often. Usually, one or two would be off at a time, but rarely all three. And when there was an emergency at the hospital, well, Sofia would be left with a sitter. It wasn't easy having three doctors as parents. They definitely expected a lot from her. Not to mention, when she was in elementary school she was bullied a lot because of her parents. Even in Seattle having two lesbian mothers as well as a biological father in the picture was unusual.<p>

When Sofia was 14 her parents decided to leave Seattle for a house in the small town of Lima, Ohio. All three of her parents got jobs at the local hospital which was thrilled to add three great surgeons to their staff. Sofia wasn't as happy about the move, but she decided that she could start over fresh. A new beginning where people didn't know her family's history. She begged her parents to allow her to go by a different name. She knew that if she were affiliated, even by name, with her parents, there were be so much more to deal with at school. She didn't want that pressure. After a long battle between her parents they finally caved.

The day after they moved, Mark, Callie, and Arizona took their daughter to the high school in their district to register her. The name Sofia chose? Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p>Santana's first year of high school went by quickly and without much problem. Although she was new, she began to climb the social ladder quickly. Soon, she was a Cheerio and one of the most popular girls in school. She started dating a football player, Noah Puckerman.<p>

By sophomore year, Santana Lopez was one of the top Cheerios along with Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. She joined the Glee club. She ruled the school when Quinn got pregnant. Even though she was a bitch to Quinn at school, when her half-sister Sloan came to visit, she had her talk to Quinn about her experience when she was a pregnant teenager to give her some advice. She became closer with her best friend Brittany, and all was good.

Then things got complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't sure when the line between best friends and something more began to blur between her and Brittany. If she were to guess, it would be the first time she had slept over at Brittany's. They were watching a movie when she noticed that she had snuggled into Brittany as she slept. Sometime during the night they ended up tangled together and Santana suddenly had the urge to kiss Brittany awake. She managed to subdue her urge if only until the next sleepover. It was then that she mustered up the courage to kiss her. What surprised her though was that Brittany started to kiss her back.<p>

Since then, the two had become inseparable. They weren't together but that didn't matter then. They would hook up occasionally but both of them kept their feelings out of it. It was all for the sweet lady kisses and the sex. Nothing more than best friends helping each other out. Or, at least it had been.

* * *

><p>"I think we should do a duet together. We could sing "Come to My Window" by Melissa Etheridge."<p>

What Brittany said earlier bothers her. She thought that they were clear that they only had sex and made out because guys weren't available. Well, Santana cleared it up for her.

"The only reason I'm here is because Puck is in juvie and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm under my stomach so I can digest my food."

As she's lying in bed that night, Santana's mind races.

_Why does Britt want to sing that song with me? Does she have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for her? No, I can't have feelings for Brittany. It's just sex. That's all. No feelings involved._

"I love you. I want to be with you."

Santana woke with a start. She looked around and realized she was alone in her bedroom. "It was only a dream," she said. "Brittany doesn't love me. We're just friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: No Holly Holiday here. Not that I don't like her, but I'd rather Santana go to her mothers about her relationship with Brittany than some random substitute sex ed teacher.

* * *

><p>After the whole duet debacle, Santana and Brittany had kissed and made up so to speak. Everything went back to the way it was between them, except that Brittany was now dating Artie.<p>

But since Brittany was dating Artie, Santana felt left out. She didn't get to spend as much time with Britt. When she did see her, though, it made Santana happier than she'd ever felt before.

"And it's not cheating because…?" Santana encouraged. "Because it's different plumbing," said Brittany. "Right," she answered. "Can we talk about our feelings?" Brittany asked.

Santana froze. "I don't do feelings," she said.

"But feelings make it better," Brittany replied. Santana huffed and repeated, "I don't do feelings."

Brittany saw that Santana considered that to be the end of the discussion. It left her feeling sad, but she wouldn't let Santana know how much she had hurt her by refusing to talk about their feelings.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Mama? Can I talk to you about something?" Santana called out when she got home from school the next day.<p>

"Sure Sofia. What do you want to talk about?" asked Arizona as she and Callie sat at the table.

"It's about Brittany. We're best friends, but I think she wants to be more." Santana said as she sat down.

"What makes you think that Sofia?" asked Callie.

"She wanted to sing "Come to My Window" with me for Glee. And after we were umm…making out she wanted to talk about feelings," she replied.

"And how do you feel?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know Mom. Britt is my best friend. Sure we make out and stuff but…"

"But you're afraid of ruining the friendship that you have with her," Callie finished.

"Yes. How did you know?" Santana asked.

"Because I felt the same way when I was figuring things out for myself. I think we told you about how your mom and I got together, right? I was new to the whole lesbian thing, and she didn't want to take on someone who wasn't completely sure of herself," Callie said.

"Until I finally realized that I wasn't being fair to myself by ignoring my feelings for your Mama. So, I took a chance. And it was worth it. I don't regret it." Arizona said as she placed her hand on her wife's.

"So I guess the question is, Sofia, how do you feel about Brittany? Never mind what anyone else has to say about it. All that matters is how YOU feel about Brittany," Callie said.

Santana thought about it for a bit. "I think—I think I love her," she said. "But I can't do anything about it. You know how homophobic this city is! I told you what people at school did to my friend Kurt! I can't tell anyone, and I can't be with Brittany," she said as she started crying.

Both Arizona and Callie went to comfort her. "I can't. I just—I just can't," Santana whispered.

"I know sweetie, but you should at least tell Brittany how you feel. She deserves to know."

"I don't think I can," she replied.

"How about you sing a song with her? Aren't you saying that Mr. Schuster is always giving you assignments about singing about how you feel?" asked Arizona.

"I think I can do that," Santana said as she dabbed the tears from her eyes. "I know the perfect song."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The song is "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac

* * *

><p>"Britt, can I talk to you?"<p>

"Sure San, what's up?"

"Can you sing a song with me during Glee today? I hope it will tell you how I feel."

"Of course San."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue? Britt and I want to sing a song," Santana said.<p>

"Of course Santana. Go ahead," he replied.

"Puck? Guitar?" Santana asked as Puck got up and picked up his guitar.

_I took my love and I took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Where the landslide brought me down<em>

Santana looked over at Brittany as she sang hoping that she would understand what she was trying to say.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<br>Oh oh oh  
><em>

As Brittany sang, she glanced over at Santana and found her watching her intently. She turned to face her while they finished singing.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Children get older and I'm getting older too<em>

_Well I'm getting older too  
><em>

They were now facing each other and were singing to each other. Santana could see a spark in Brittany's eyes as she began to understand Santana's message.

_So, take this love and take it down  
>Yeah and if you climb a mountain and you turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Where the landslide brought me down<br>_

They both started to tear when they realized how they felt about each other.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well maybe, well maybe<br>The landslide will bring you down_

As they finished their song, they looked up into each other's eyes.

"Is that really how you feel?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she replied while wiping away her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. The first part of this is pretty much the scene in "Sexy" verbatim. But it's a good refresher I think. If you want to watch the scene again (because how I've written it doesn't do it justice) you can watch it here (youtube. com/ TP3Kw3p1zEM) without the spaces (not my video).

* * *

><p>"Hey. Can we talk?" Santana asked as she reached Brittany at her locker.<p>

"But we never do that," Brittany replied.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. It's made me do a lot of thinking. What I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings," Santana said.

She looked around before she continued. "Feelings for you that I'm afraid of dealing with. Because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences."

"Look Brittany I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

"I understand that," Brittany said quietly.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head as she said, "No, not really."

Santana thought carefully about what she was going to say. "I want to be with you," she said. "But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

"But honey, if anyone were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words," Brittany told Santana.

"Yeah I know but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back," Santana said as she started to cry. "Still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don't wanna be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you."

Brittany just looked at her while she said this, and Santana was starting to think that Brittany wasn't going to say anything. But Santana needed to hear it. So she said, "Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie," Brittany said.

"Artie?" Santana asked, confused.

"I love him too. I don't want to hurt him. That's not right. I can't break up with him," she said.

"Yes you can. He's just a stupid boy!" Santana replied.

"But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know. If Artie and I were to ever break up and I'm lucky enough that you're still single," Brittany said as she reached for Santana's hand.

"Don't." Santana whispered as she pushed Brittany's hand away.

"I'm so yours. Proudly so." Brittany finished.

"Wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant that you could be so stuck?" Santana said as her tears started up again.

"I'm sorry, totally" Brittany whispered as she tried to hug Santana.

"Get off me." Santana said as she pushed her away and walked away.

* * *

><p>Santana called her parents at work, hysterical.<p>

"Mama, she doesn't want to be with me!" she wailed into the phone. "I sang that song with her and I told her I love her and want to be with her and she said she loves me but she's with Artie and she doesn't want to break up with him for me so she can't be with me!"

"Sofia, sweetie, take a breath. I'm sending your dad to pick you up and bring you here so we can all talk. Is that okay?" Callie asked her daughter.

"Tell him to hurry," she replied as she hung up the phone.

Callie sighed as she hung up her phone.

"Was that Sofia?" Arizona asked. "Is she okay? What's wrong? She sounded upset."

"She told Brittany her feelings and she got rejected," Callie responded. "Go find Mark and tell him to pick Sofia up from school and bring her here. I'm going to find some tissues and ice cream."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So I got distracted a few times while writing this. One of said distractions was the New York Senate passing the Marriage Equality Act. That sparked a thought I had about how this family reacted to the news, which resulted in a short little drabble. You should check that out. It's called 'Equality'.

I felt like Mark was getting left out somewhat, so I tried to incorporate him more in this chapter.

* * *

><p>When Mark arrived at McKinley High, he saw his daughter sitting on a curb in the parking lot. Her face was red and her eyes puffy.<p>

_Shit._

He quickly parked his car and walked up to her.

"Sofia," he said as he sat down next to her. "Sofia. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Do I have to kick Puckerman's ass?"

"Didn't mama tell you?" she asked through sobs.

"Your mom just told me to get my ass down here to pick you up," he answered. "She didn't tell me why."

"I love Brittany," Santana said. "I love her and I told her and she didn't say it back!"

Mark just hugged his daughter as she cried. He knew what she needed was to let it out.

After Santana's crying subdued to tears, Mark let go of her, stood up, and extended a hand to her.

"Let's go before school ends. Your moms want to talk to you."

Santana didn't say anything as she took his hand and got into the car.

* * *

><p>Neither father nor daughter said anything during the ride to the hospital. Mark, however, kept glancing over to Santana only to find her staring out the passenger window. To try to ease the silence, Mark turned up the radio. When Santana heard the song that was playing, she started to cry even harder.<p>

By the time they got to the hospital, Santana had quieted down again. Once inside, her mothers ran up to her hugging her.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright," Arizona said, smoothing Santana's hair.

"Come, let's go sit and talk," Callie said as she gestured to an empty room.

There was a beep and Callie, Arizona, and Mark all checked their pagers.

"Shoot. I have to do a consult. I'll be back as soon as I can," Mark said.

He leaned to hug Santana again as he whispered to her, "I'm sorry. Just remember that you are amazing."

Santana just nodded as he got up and left.

"Sofia, honey, what exactly happened?" Arizona asked calmly.

Santana looked at her mothers and recounted her conversation with Brittany earlier. While she was talking, Callie sat next to her and pat her shoulder gently. When Santana was done, her mothers looked at her with sympathy. Goodness knows that they've had their ups and downs in the beginnings of their relationship, and they knew how Santana was feeling.

"Honey I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I'm going to say it anyway," Callie started as she took a deep breath. "You'll be alright. This isn't the end of everything."

"But she doesn't love me! She's still going to date Artie!" Santana retorted. "She doesn't want me."

Arizona looked at the sadness and rejection plastered over her daughter's face. "You know what Sofia? I think Brittany loves you. It may take her some time to figure things out, after all she's with Artie now, and when she does, I think she'll realize what she's missing," she said.

"You think so?" Santana asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes, I think so too," Callie said. "We've seen how you are with each other. Just give her some time."

"Thanks mom, mama," Santana said as she hugged Arizona and Callie.

"Now, let's stop the tears and eat this ice cream before your dad gets back," Arizona said. "I don't feel like sharing."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. I wanted to stay true to the Brittana moments in S2 and just add some more family stuff to it, but I couldn't remember what happened after Sexy. So, since they're replaying these episodes, I'll re-watch them as they air, then update.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Santana had calmed down to the point where she was no longer a sobbing mess. She didn't speak to Brittany or sit next to her in Glee club anymore. Brittany had hurt her feelings. She wasn't about to let it go anytime soon.<p>

Since they received the cease and desist letter from My Chemical Romance, Mr. Shue had decided that they would write original songs to sing at Regionals. This put an idea in Santana's head.

_I'll write a song about Sam that will make Britt jealous. Then she'll break up with Artie._

After Glee club, Santana headed to her locker to put some of her books away.

"Hey."

Santana just looked at Brittany while she continued to scroll through the combo to open her locker.

"Can I ask you a question? We used to be really close and I really miss being your friend," Brittany said.

"I'm still waiting for the question," Santana interrupted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. Did you? All I know is you blew me off to be with Stubbles McCripplepants. It's fine. It's your loss. 'Cuz now I get the chance to write an awesome heterosexual song about Sam that we're going to sing at Regionals." Santana ranted.

"Wait you're still dating Sam? But you told me you were in love with me." Brittany asked confused.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," Santana replied as she turned back to her locker. "Britt can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo."

* * *

><p>When she got home, Santana started to work on her song about Sam.<p>

_What can I write about? A love song? Forget that. He has a huge mouth. Maybe I can write about that. I'll need some help though…_

"Tina? Hi it's Santana. I'm writing a song, but I need some help. Can you help me?" Santana asked Tina over the phone.

"Sure Santana, I'll be right over," she replied.

"Wait, can I come over to your place instead?" she asked, thinking about her parents. She wasn't ready for anyone but Britt to know about her home life.

"Yeah. Is 7 okay?"

"See you then," she said as she ended the call.

Just before she hung up the phone, her moms walked into the kitchen.

"See who when?" Arizona asked. "Was that Brittany?"

"No, that was Tina. I'm going over to her place to work on writing a song for Glee club," she said.

"So what's the song about?" asked Callie.

"My boyfriend, Sam."

"Sam? The guy with the big mouth?" Mark asked as he entered the room. "I thought you loved Brittany."

"But she doesn't want to be with me, so I'm still with Sam and I'm going to write a song about him," she said quickly, hoping her parents wouldn't figure out her intentions.

"Be home by 10," her parents said in response.

They knew what Santana was intending on doing, but they also knew that she had to let her anger and pain out. Singing about it was better than going "all Lima Heights" on Artie like they thought she would.

* * *

><p>In Glee club the next day, Santana sang the song that she had written for Sam.<p>

"It's called Trouty Mouth," she said.

_Guppy face  
>Trouty mouth<br>Is that how people's lips look  
>Where you come from in the South?<em>

_Grouper mouth  
>Froggy lips<br>I love sucking on those salamander lips_

_Wanna put a fish hook  
>In those lips so cherry red<br>If you tried hard enough  
>You could suck a baby's head<em>

Okay, it wasn't a great song, but Santana wasn't about to admit it. It was also slightly offensive to Sam, but she didn't think he would react so negatively to it. She was so busy dealing with Sam's reaction to it that she wasn't able to see Brittany frowning before smiling when Artie turned to say something to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for keeping up with it! And for the reviews! If you have any ideas, etc. feel free to let me know!

I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been busy and lazy, but mostly lazy. I think the next chapter might be big, and I need to find a place to watch Born This Way because there is definitely a lot of Santana/Brittana in that episode, and I want to make sure I get it right.

* * *

><p><em>I finally decide to talk to Brit and that's when Karofsky decides to slushie me. That's just great.<em>

Santana was cleaning herself off after frickin' Karofsky slushied her when she was talking to Brittany. It was cold and wet and humiliating. And worst of all it was red which was one of the harder colors to clean off. Luckily she kept a spare set of clothes in her locker.

When she got home, Santana immediately went to shower. Not being a Cheerio anymore did have its drawbacks, mainly that she wasn't able to use the shower at school unless she had gym anymore.

By the time her parents got home, she was nice and clean and watching TV curled up on the couch.

"We're home Sofia, how was your day," Arizona asked her as she walked in the door.

"I got slushied today," she said without looking away from the TV.

All three of her parents shared a look. They knew how big of a deal getting slushied was at McKinley, and they also knew that this was Santana's first slushie.

"Who slushied you?" Callie asked as the three of them sat on the couch around her.

"Dave Karofsky," she replied in a clipped tone.

"Isn't he the one that was bullying your friend Kurt?" Mark asked.

"The one and the same, though technically the whole football team bullied him, Karofsky was just the worst."

"So how do you feel?" Arizona asked, suddenly feeling like a therapist. She didn't like the feeling.

"I'm angry. And kind of scared. I haven't told anyone other than Brittany about how I feel, but I'm worried that people might be noticing. I'm not ready to deal with all of that. I'm not as brave as Kurt. I don't want people to talk behind my back about me," she said, her tone changing from furious to a whisper.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Callie said to her. "From what you've told me about Karofsky, it sounds like he just has something out for the whole Glee club. I doubt he suspects anything about your feelings."

"I hope so," she said. "Oh. Today during Glee Mr. Schue tried to get us to sell taffy to raise money for Nationals and for the Brainiacs."

"Taffy? That stuff sucks," Mark commented. "And who are the Brainiacs?"

"They're the academic team at school. They also are going to a competition but don't money to go. Some of the Glee members are on it, Artie, Mike, Tina, and Britt."

"Brittany? Brittany Pierce?" Mark, Callie, and Arizona asked in unison.

"Yeah. They were short a member so they bribed her. It turns out she knew a lot about one of the categories and actually helped them win," she explained.

"Okay," Callie said. "So, taffy. How much do we have to buy?" she asked as she cringed. She hated salt water taffy.

"None. Miss Holiday convinced Mr. Schue to do a Night of Neglect instead. We put on a show, so we sing and people pay to come and see us," she told them.

"When is it?" Arizona asked, relieved. She didn't like taffy either.

"Next Friday."

"Crap," Arizona said. "I'm on call that night. I'm sorry sweetie, I won't be able to go and see you sing."

"Shoot, me either," Callie said. "I'm on call too."

Hearing this, Santana was secretly relieved. Although she loves her mom and mama, she still wasn't ready for people at school to know about her home life. It seemed okay with Rachel and her two dads, but she didn't also have her mom living with them and have an active part in her life.

"Well, it looks like it's just me that'll be going then," Mark said with a smile.

"I haven't been able to see you perform yet; I'm looking forward to it!"

* * *

><p>On the night of the performance, Santana led Mark to the auditorium and seated him in the best seat in the house. On her way back to the rest of the group, she walked into a confrontation between Kurt, Blaine, and Karofsky.<p>

"You're real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt angrily told Karofsky.

_This can't end well._

"The truth about what?" Santana asked as she walked up to the three of them.

"It's none of your business ," Karofsky replied bitterly.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill," Santana told him as she got up into his face.

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl," Karofsky spat out.

"Hah. Okay, here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douche bag another day. Oh and also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhmm. Tons. Just all up in there," Santana said.

Karofsky stopped for a moment before becoming frustrated. He looked like he was going to hit her, but he just turned around and stormed away.

"We could have handled that," Blaine told her.

"It was more fun doing it together," she replied before checking her phone that just received a message.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>When Santana stepped onto the stage, she instantly relaxed. There was something soothing about being on the stage. Although she won't admit it, she can see why Rachel likes it so much.<p>

As the music started, she looked into the audience. All that was left of the already small audience was Kurt, Blaine, her dad, and Mr. Ryerson.

Her song went off without a hitch; it seems that Mr. Ryerson had somehow acquired more taffy to keep his comments to himself.

As she finished her song, she heard her dad yell, "Way to go Santana!" followed by a large amount of applause. Her dad was soon accompanied by Kurt and Blaine complimenting her performance.

On the way home, Mark couldn't stop gushing about her performance.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to make it to your other performances! You're amazing Sophia!"

"Thanks Dad," she said with a smile. She was glad that he finally got to see her sing, and not just behind Rachel and Finn, but her own song.

"Your friend Kurt seems nice too," he mentioned, as he talked to him and Blaine while they were waiting for her to finish up backstage. "Blaine as well."

"He is, well when he's not being a diva, but he is. Blaine too."

"Maybe you could have them over sometime," he said. "I'm sure they'd understand about our family."

"I'll think about it," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: It was difficult trying to incorporate stuff from this episode to parents and it didn't turn out the way I was hoping.

My apologies.

* * *

><p><em>I should be prom queen at this school. If I were queen I could get Brittany to drop the four-eyed loser and go for the real queen. She's so gullible I could convince her that by royal decree I made her being with me the law of the land. But that's never going to happen. I don't have the votes. Unless I could get the jock block. And god knows Sam has not got the heat at this school yet. Hold on, there's someone at this school who just might have the juice. Dave Karofsky. Holy crap! I'm a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch which means one thing: I have awesome gaydar.<em>

"I told him I would be all for it if it weren't for Karofsky," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand in his at the Lima Bean later that afternoon.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana asked as she was pulled back to reality from daydreaming about Brittany.

"Kurt needs to be safe," Blaine said.

"Okay, will you please change the subject?"

_That's it! Kurt's the trick to winning prom queen and getting Britt, not to mention totally boosting our chances at Nationals. If I could get Kurt back, I'd be a hero. Even Quinn and Finn would vote for me. The key? Karofsky._

"I've gotta gay. Go. I've gotta go."

* * *

><p>Santana strut down the hallway to Karofsky's locker the next morning, determined.<p>

"You, me, Lima Bean afterschool," she demanded once she reached him.

She turned to walk away before he could even respond.

"I knew you'd ask me out eventually, I'm kind of a duke stud at McKinley," Karofsky said when they had both gotten their coffee.

"Give it up, I know," Santana replied.

"Know what?"

"The truth," she said. "You're gay."

"What? Who told you that?" he spit out as he started to get defensive.

"No one had to tell me. First of all, I saw you checking out Sam's ass the other day, you know, you really need to be more careful with your leering."

"I didn't. I was just seeing what jeans he was wearing."

"Like that's any less gay. Second of all, I know about you and Kurt. Remember last week before the benefit? About you worried about the 'truth getting out'? Guess what? It's out," Santana said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever they told you is a lie to mess with me. I'll kick their asses," Karofsky said as his anger continued to build.

"Okay, you know what, why don't you just settle down. Let Auntie Tannie here tell you a little story. It's about you. You're what we call a "late in life gay". You're going to stay in the closet, get married, get drunk to have relations with your wife, have a couple kids, maybe become a state senator or a deacon, then get caught in the men's room tapping your foot with some page. And you know what? I accept that about you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need you. And you need me."

Santana did a quick look around before she quietly said, "We play on the same team."

As his realization kicks he starts to say, "you're-"

"Look I'm not ready to start eating jicama or get a flattop yet either," she interjected. "Maybe in junior college."

"This is garbage. I'm not gay."

"I'm trying to help you out here. Have you ever heard of the term 'beards'? It's when a gay man and woman date each other to hide the fact that they're gay. Like the Roosevelts. So you and I are going to be each others' beards. Then we're going to win prom king and queen and rule the school."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'm going to tell everyone about you and your life will be over. The only straight I am is straight up bitch. You in or not?"

Karofsky just glared at her. She took that as a yes.

"Good. Meet me at my house at 5. We need to work on your apology."

* * *

><p>"Hopefully we can get this thing done before mom, mama, and dad get home," Santana thought as she opened the door for Karofsky.<p>

"Why do I need to apologize?" he asked as he walked through the doorway.

"Because we need to get Kurt back. He's the key to us winning prom queen and king," she told him, leaving out the part about the Glee club and Nationals. She didn't figure that would help her cause.

"Here's what you're going to say," she said as she handed him a sheet of paper. "Memorize it, but when you actually do apologize, make it real."

Karofsky sat down on the couch and went over what she had written for him to say.

"What's the Bully Whips?" he asked her. "It's mentioned here, but I've never heard of that before."

"It's our new club," she said with a smile.

"Sofia, are you home yet?" Callie's voice came from the kitchen.

_Shit._

Santana grimaced as she told her mama that she was in the living room.

"Who's this?" Callie asked when she entered the room.

Karofsky stood up to shake her hand (he was raised with some manners).

"Dave Karofsky, ma'am."

Callie took his hand and gave Santana a hard look.

"We can finish this up at school tomorrow, okay?" Santana said as she turned to Karofsky.

"Sure. Later," he said as he left.

"Sofia, why was that bully here?" Callie asked after Karofsky left.

"I'm making him apologize to the Glee club, and to Kurt," she said, hoping she wouldn't push further.

"And how are you doing that?" she asked with her arms crossed giving Santana one of those looks.

"'sgay," she said quickly.

"You know that's not right. How would you like that if someone did that to you?" Callie asked her, her anger rising.

"Not very good."

"Think about it before you go through with this. What even brought this about?"

"I want to be prom queen so Brittany will be with me."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think Brittany will care if you're prom queen or not. Just give her some time."

* * *

><p><em>Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you would put this shirt on and dance with me.<em>

"Thanks a lot Mr. Schue," Santana thought as she sat in the auditorium with Karofsky watching the rest of the Glee club perform Born This Way. If it weren't for this stupid assignment, I'd be one step closer to being with Brittany rather than one step back.

"Well, hopefully this prom queen plan turns out better," she thought.


End file.
